AK-47
This is the most favored rifle in Sudden Attack. Its high power covers up for its low firing rate and high recoil. But there is a way to change this... Weapons: Primary: AK-47 Secondary: C.Anocoda, it works best with AK-47 riflers Melee: Stick to default knife if your not doing knife-only matches Frag: G400, optional: Smoke Rpm 72% Power 43% Accuracy 87% Recoil 85% Weight 82% Rounds 30/120 Sensivity: Ur choice Hand: Most people do left hand but it actually works better but it takes longer to get used to it so just use right hand Technqiues: Semi-Auto: Go click click not hold 18:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This increases accuracy and lowers recoil. The downside is that it will take longer to kill yuor enemy while your enemy, even wielding an M16, can kill you Automatic: You may use hold18:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) but not to often, When you hold, hold for 5 bullets then crouch. It is very easy to know because of the AK-47's low firing rate. You crouch because the AK-47, if you attack right above the, *ahem* the "soft spot", it will go up to the head by the time its 5 bullets. Though this guarantee's a kill but only if your enemy is standing still, not likely. Once it goes 5 bullets crouch so it will attack from the "soft spot" again. Swap Shot: This is only for holding. When holding it will take awhile to lower the gun, while this time your enemy could kill you. So pull out your C.Anocoda, duck while doing so then bam! Their dead. Crouch Camp: When attacking long range or when somewhat close crouch. It increases accuracy AND reduces recoil. This gun is also favored to camp too. It has strong power so one bullets should knock 'em out. Sangtan: Yes I mentioned this in the other guide but I noticed that its hard to control the aim. So yeah. And while doing so you have to drag the mouse down so don't blame me when you drag it all they way down edge of your desk and falls. Or the mouse cord is unplugged and you die. (Happened before) Upright: This is used for all guns but AK-47 seems the best for it. Throw a G400 high up in the air where it will fall down and maybe damage the enemy. You should see the enemy pop out trying to avoid the G400. That's when you attack. You might be killed but you should atleast have 2 good hits on them. Once you do the grendae will finish them off Tips: -Always do the GhostWalk, which is A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, A, D, and on and on and on. Hold W while doing it. Or you could do A, A, A, A, A, A, or D, D, D, D, D, while holding W. Its just as silent as walk but faster and harder for people to aim for, espicially in Knife-Only battle -Reload when you have the chance. When about to reload pull out your pistol to check if there are any intruders then reload, I reload only when I got the time. -NEVER, EVER travel with knife unless your in your base. Travel with pistol I hope these tips and technquies helped you!